1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to an apparatus for protecting a mobile device. More specifically, the disclosure relates to protection cases which enable quick and unobstructed access to the features of the mobile device while protecting the mobile device from accidental damage.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers, mobile devices (e.g., telephones, BlackBerrys®, and iPhones®), and personal digital assistant (“PDA”) are being made progressively smaller. New mobile devices include smart telephones which also function as small computers. Such mobile devices are often equipped with music playback and camera/camcorder features. More advanced mobile devices include a touch screen pad on the mobile device's display area. The touch pad provides a full keyboard function in a region of the display area. As compared to mobile phones having alpha-numeral key pads, the mobile devices featuring a touch screen with full functioning keypads allow the subscriber to access many more applications. Such applications typically include full internet access and email.
As with any mobile device, there is a risk of accidental dropping and damage to the underlying mobile device. Conventional methods for protecting similar portable devices include encasing the entire device in a hard protective shell case. Hard protective shell cases typically are made of a thermoplastic resin which is molded to house the handheld mobile device. Hard shell cases provide excellent protection. However, because of their rigidity, hard shell cases are brittle and subject to shattering when dropped. Hard shell cases can also be abrasive to the touch.
On the other hand, soft protective shell cases are typically formed from polymeric material, fabric or leather, and are configured to house the mobile device. Soft protective shell cases provide marginal exterior protection but are soft to the touch. However, soft protective shell cases are prone to tearing and deformation.
Conventional protective cases are made of plastic, metal, leather or transparent acrylic. While conventional cases provide protection, they suffer from certain inherent shortcomings. The plastic and leather protective cases are too soft to protect the mobile device from impact. The metal and the acrylic protective cases are made of rigid material which can scratch the surface of the mobile device and are difficult to assemble to, or remove from, the mobile device. Moreover, many conventional protective cases require removing the mobile device when it is being used or when it needs to be connected to an auxiliary device. The removal of the mobile device from the protective case is both cumbersome and risky. Finally, conventional protective cases are bulky.
Accordingly, there is a need for protective cases which protect the mobile device from scratching and accidental damage while providing ease of access to the mobile device.